Asuka Isobe
Asuka Isobe was Hisayo and Toshiko Isobe's mother in the Wonderland series. All she wanted was to have a happy family. She ended up murdering both of her daughters. Appearance and Personality Back Story In life, Asuka lived with her husband and two daughters. She used to live in Kitashiobara until she married Takumi. They used to be happy together. Things got better when Hisayo was born. But then, Takumi started working in a career in politics. It didn't take long for the couple to start fighting. However, things turned around when Toshiko was born. The marriage and home improved a little bit. But after Takumi started working on a local mayor's campaign, his marriage to Asuka got worse. They kept fighting day and night. She wanted her husband home with her and the girls. On April 14, 1985, Masashi Abe came by to visit Asuka in her apartment. Mother and daughter became smitten. However, this would lead to things getting worse. Eventually, Asuka ends up killing Hisayo and Toshiko before she herself died. It started when Hisayo came home from a study group that Abe-sensei was holding with some of his students. Asuka was furious at her daughter with the idea that she was sleeping with the teacher. Hisayo tried to plead with her, but she would hear of it. She chased her daughter out of her room. Hisayo made it to the stairs outdoors before twisting her ankle and falling down the stairs. Asuka caught up to her daughter as she trying to crawl to the landlady's apartment and broke her neck. She took Hisayo back to their kitchen and wrapped her up in a giant trash bag. Asuka took a boxcutter and stabbed Hisayo to death. She then cut open the girl's stomach to see if she really was pregnant. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Asuka makes an appearance in front of Michiko, causing her to panic. Relationships Takumi Isobe Main Article: Takumi Isobe Takumi was Asuka's husband. He was the one who took her out of the country and moved her to Ikebukuro. They used to be so happy during their marriage. But things became strained when Takumi got wrapped up in his political career. He and Asuka started to fight more often. Things calmed down for a short time when Toshiko was born, but the fighting grew worse until his death. Hisayo Isobe Main Article: Hisayo Isobe Hisayo is Asuka's older daughter. They had a good relationship in the beginning. But, Takumi's work schedule made things more strained. Things got a little bit better when Toshiko was born. But, the family life became destroyed again when Takumi got back to work. When he died, things took a turn for the worse. Toshiko Isobe Main Article: Toshiko Isobe Toshiko is Asuka's younger daughter. They too had a good relationship in the beginning. In fact, Toshiko's birth seemed to save the family from a stressful time. Sadly, that only lasted until she was four years old. Takumi went back to work and things got worse. Abe-Sensei Main Article: Masashi Abe Abe-sensei seems to deepen the riff between Asuka and Hisayo. Asuka became convinced that the teacher was sleeping with her daughter and tried to get him fired because of it. Trivia * Asuka's inspiration comes Takeo Sakei from the Ju-On film series. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghost Category:Non-Human Category:Antagonists